phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Story of Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium
Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium is set 1000 years after the events of Phantasy Star II and runs in parallel to Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom. Prologue It is AW 2284, 1,000 years after the events of Phantasy Star II and the main character is Chaz Ashley, a bounty hunter under the guidance of Alys Brangwin. Chaz wakes up and is informed by Alys that he is now no longer a trainee, but her full-fledged partner and that their first real assignment lies in Piata, the town of learning. The Academy Basement Upon arrival in Piata, they enter the academy and meet with the headmaster. He then informs Chaz and Alys that some peculiar bio-monsters called Xanafalgue have infiltrated the academy and seemed to have made the basement their headquarters. He sends them off where Alys comments on the headmaster's strange behaviour outside his office. When they go to the basement entrance they're greeted by Hahn Mahlay, a student under Professor Holt, who is waiting for them to arrive. Alys quickly pressures Hahn out of 100 meseta in order for him to accompany the hunters into the basement to investigate the monster outbreak. In the very bottom of the basement the group finds large test tubes with peculiar monsters growing in them. After defeating an Igglanova (a large bio-monster which happened to be the source of the Xanafalgue invasion), the group goes back to the headmaster, and confront him about his knowledge of the problem. He confesses that he knew the root of the problem was in Birth Valley, and that he hadn't ordered an investigation because a black magician named Zio warned him to keep away and threatened to turn him into stone by showing him one of Professor Holt's research team turned to stone. The Quest for Alshline With a mystery on their hands about who Zio is to control that kind of ancient magic, the group travels north to Zema's Birth Valley to find Professor Holt. They are shocked to find that everyone in the town has been turned to stone. Subsequently, Alys tells Hahn that she knows of a cure, called Alshline, attainable in the Motavian village, Molcum just south of Zema. Jumping at the chance to help Professor Holt, Hahn arranges passage with Alys and Chaz for 300 meseta. Upon arrival in Molcum, the group finds the town completely devastated except a lone man in white robes standing in the middle of the former town. The man identifies himself as Rune Walsh, a mysterious wizard who has a shrouded, and possibly romantic (by the way Alys blushes) history with Alys. After teasing Chaz, Rune invites himself into the party with objections coming only from Chaz. Rune tells the group to go to Krup then north to Tonoe to find Alshline, the cure for the ancient stone curse. Hahn seems uneasy going to Krup after which is revealed to be Hahn's home town. It seems his father is not proud of him pursuing an academic career and has been disinherited. The group also gets to meet Hahn's fiancee, Saya, who teaches children in the local school. On the way to Tonoe, Rune takes out some rocks using the Flaeli magic spell to open up the tunnel entrance, therefore revealing he is a wizard. On arrival to Tonoe, the group visits the village elder, Grandfather Dorin, who has some amusing stories to tell and has history with Rune. After being punched by Alys for divulging personal information about her figure, Gryz joins the group and guides them to the storehouse where the Alshline is stored. Meanwhile, Grandfather Dorin and Rune go off on a secret mission. After retrieving the Alshline the group makes their way back to Zema to cure the villagers and scientists. Gryz decides to accompany the group to avenge his friends and family that were killed by Zio in Molcum, allowing nothing to get in his way of vengeance. Meet Rika After curing everyone of the stone curse, the group takes it easy. They are planning to go their seperate ways when suddenly, there is a big explosion and the group goes to investigate. In front of Birth Valley, an Igglanova (like the one they encountered at Piata) shows up to terrorize the townsfolk. After defeating the Igglanova, the group enters Birth Valley. Going deeper in, they find some of Professor Holt's team lying on the floor and hurt. One of the professor's team states that the professor has gone inside. Worried about the professor, the group goes in to investigate. Inside, they find a structure of an advanced civilization. Chaz and Hahn jump at the scanners going off whilst Alys cooly shrugs it off, making fun of Chaz and Hahn for being too jumpy. Eventually, they find Professor Holt who was being protected by Rika, a Numan. (It's hinted that Chaz has formed an immediate crush on the attractive young girl on first sight, since he repeats Rika's name after she introduces herself) Chaz and the team then go through and speak to Seed, an advanced artificial intelligence residing in a large computer databank. He informs the team that the monster outbreak does in fact stem from the structure they're in, Bio Lab. Seed and Rika inform the party that they can stop the monsters by shutting down all the control systems including Nurvus, the central control system of all of Motavia. However, they would need to find and free Demi, an android, who is the only one who can control Nurvus. Unfortunately, she is being held captive by Zio in his fort. Seed asks if Rika can go with the group and Alys agrees. The Rescue of Demi As the group is coming out of Birth Valley, Rika is childishly astonished and amazed at how beautiful the sky and flowers are. After Seed confirms that everyone is outside of the Bio Lab/Birth Valley, he activates a self-destruct sequence that blows up Birth Valley, blocking the entrance. Rika is devastated, but Alys tells her that they must carry on Seed's will. On their way to rescue Demi from Zio, the group comes upon a partially destroyed town, Nalya. They're informed that the town was devastated by a falling object located to the west of town. The group comes upon another structure from an advanced civilization. Inside, they find malfunctioning robots and information about the structure itself. It seems that it's a remnant of a ship from the survivors of Parma that never made it to Motavia and died during the ship's orbit of the planet for 1,000 years. The group then continues onward to Aiedo, Chaz and Alys's hometown. They take a day's rest and resupply for their journey to the town of Kadary. Upon arrival in Kadary, the group finds a church of full Zio's worshippers. Knowing that Zio's Fort is nearby, the group presses on. At the entrance of Zio's Fort, the encounters a strange magical barrier blocking the way down a set of stairs. Figuring that Demi is held captive at the top of the tower, the group makes a hard fought way through to the top including killing one of Zio's top lieutenants, Juza. Once reaching the top, the group finds and frees Demi who heals their wounds with her restorative Medic Power. Zio shows himself from the shadows and reveals what his plan is: to wipe out the Algo Star System at the behest of his "god", Dark Force. Alys attempts to reason with the evil magician, but Zio will not hear her pleas to help them stop Nurvus, claming he wants to destroy the planet. After a long monologue of death to all that lives, Zio assaults the group. Try as they might, the group cannot break through Zio's magic barrier to hurt him. Zio slowly prepares a devastating attack, the "Black Energy Wave" spell. Intending to hit Chaz, Alys jumps in front of the dark magic and takes the blow head-on. With Alys grievously wounded, the group quickly escapes the battle and teleport to Krup using the Ryuka technique. The Ladea Tower Everyone is worried about Alys, who is resisting all kinds of treatment and seems to be possessed by some evil power. Suddenly, in a fit of agony, Alys wakes up and, talking with difficulty, implores Chaz to find Rune. Gryz states that Grandfather Dorin and Rune went to Ladea Tower to find something. Not having any way to traverse the quicksands separating them from Termi and Ledea Tower, Demi reveals she knows of a way using a vehicle called a Land Rover located in a small facility just south of Krup. Demi also reveals that Nurvus lies under Zio's Fort sealed by the magical, impassable barrier. Traversing the landscape of Motavia to Termi, the group comes upon an odd looking building. Demi reveals that it's one of Motavia's control systems. The group is, once again, assaulted by malfunctioning robots and monsters and makes their way to the main computer console to shut the system down. The group then makes their way to Ladea Tower. It seems Zio was suspecting that they were here because they are once again assaulted by Zio's monsters, along with the guardians of the Ladea Tower, the ghostly Haunts. Eventually, Chaz and company find Rune on the second floor of Ladea Tower. After informing Rune of what's happened to Alys, he insists that they must get to the top of the tower to procure a staff called the Psycho Wand, claiming it's the only way they can defeat Zio. Once they reach the top of the tower, they see the chest in which the Psycho Wand rests with some kind of barrier surrounding it. After breaking the barrier, the group is confronted by one of Zio's accomplices, Gy-Laguiah, in a grueling fight for the Psycho Wand. After a grueling battle, Gy-Laguiah is slain and Rune claims the Psycho Wand. Tragedy Suddenly, Rune, Rika, and Demi sense something is wrong and the group rushes back to Krup. Alys is on her deathbed and speaks to Rune, telling him to help Chaz in his quest. Alys then acknowledges Chaz as "an honorable adult" and tells him that he will have to carve out his destiny on his own. Her last words are "Chaz... thank...you.........." Alys then dies in a very heartfelt scene; Chaz cries and yells in anguish from losing his friend and mentor, Rune nearly sheds a manly tear and turns to the shadows for solitude, Rika bursts into tears in a fit of utter sadness, and others show their sadness as well. They all bury Alys in Krup's cemetery. Chaz and Rune talk later that evening about Alys and the fight to come. Once Chaz and Rune finish, Rika approaches Chaz, who, being quite new to the world, is inundated with emotions about Alys's death and instinctively reaches out to Chaz for consolation. Chaz avenges Alys Having no real time to mourn the loss of Alys, the group steels themselves for the fight against Zio. They make their way back to Zio's Fort. At the impassable barrier, Rune uses the Psycho Wand to dispel it. Making their way down to Nurvus, the group's progress is hindered by Zio's Guards and malfunctioning robots. Once they reach the central core they are confronted by Zio. Zio, not being one for small talk, attacks the group. Rune dispels Zio's magic barrier, allowing the group to fight Zio on even ground. After an intense battle, the group is victorious (Chaz fatally wounds Zio himself) and Zio, being betrayed by Dark Force's promise of immortality at the last minute, explodes in a shower of white light. His last words are: "No...! This...can't...be! I'm supposed to be immortal! Oh, why... why do you abandon me?! Dark For-- AAAARGH!!!" Victory celebrations are had by Chaz and Gryz. Demi states that for her to fully shutdown and attempt to gain control of the Motavian systems that she must insert herself into Nurvus's core itself. Once successfully inserted, she easily shuts down the malfunctioning systems. However, she states that the orders for the systems to operate in the ways they were are coming from the main control satellite Zelan. Rika says that her and Seed lost contact with Zelan and its sole occupant Wren (a different Wren unit from Phantasy Star III) a while back and hadn't been able to re-establish contact. Chaz ponders how the group will get to Zelan since it's in outer space; Demi reveals that there is still a functioning space shuttle that can take them to Zelan. Demi states that she reluctantly can't accompany the group to meet Wren since she needs to stay inside of Nurvus to get the systems under control. Wren, Zelan, and Kuran The group takes the shuttle up to Zelan where they meet Wren. Unfortunately, Wren is also not in control of the orders being sent out to the planetary control systems but the rogue sister satellite, Kuran, is the one sending out the orders. Kuran was meant to never be functional but something happened where it suddenly came online and overtook Zelan's position in the chain of system's control. Wren joins the group to go to Kuran to fix the issues. Crash Landing on Dezolis However, on the way the ship is sabotaged by an agent of Dark Force, the Chaos Sorcerer. He tells them he shan't let them get to Kuran, but he is defeated. However, he'd already broken the engines of the shuttle. Wren says that he'll be able to manage a crash landing on Dezolis since it's closer than Motavia. The shuttle crash lands, nearly destroying a local temple in the process. Here, the group meets the pun and wise-cracking priest, Raja who is a priest of the Gumbious Temple that worships the Eclipse Torch as a holy symbol. Asking Raja if he knows if there's any space ships on the planet. Raja says he does but will only tell them if he can accompany them since he's been itching for an interesting adventure. After the group allows him to join the group, Rika finds him funny despite his bad jokes, Raja tells everyone that there's a Parmaninan town not too far away named Tyler where it's rumored the spaceship that the Parmanians came in after the destruction of Parma is still there. Upon setting out, Raja informs them that the snow storm they're having is the worst that he can remember and that it's being caused by the demons in a place called the Garuberk Tower. Wren dismisses this and states it's just something with the control systems being out of whack due to Kuran. Having no other choice, the group heads to Tyler where they talk to the village elder. He says it's been a long-held legend that the ship is buried somewhere near the town and in working order. The village elder says there may be hints at the gravesite of the town's founder and pilot of the spaceship. The group heads over to the grave to find clues. Slipping on a panel, Chaz accidentally discovers the entrance to an underground passage. Making their way through the frigid cavern, they find a large spaceship. They discover that the ship is named the Landale after the legendary heroine, Alis Landale. A Dark Force on Kuran Seeing no reason not to use the Landale to head to Kuran, the group embarks to the artificial satellite. After being attacked by malfunctioning robots and monsters of unknown origin, the group makes their way through the station. Upon reaching the main control console, they encounter what seems to be something growing on the main console. Rune recognizes it as Dark Force. Dark Force tries to scare them off with a Burst Rocket, but the group, undaunted, immediately engage the evil creature and send him packing. Rune is reluctant to admit victory. Chaz asks Rune how exactly he knew that it was Dark Force and Rune replies that he's seen it before. Astounded, Chaz asks how and Rune promises to tell him at some point in the future. Wren fixes Kuran and the group returns to Zelan. Exploring Planet Dezolis Upon reaching Zelan, Wren confirms that everything is okay. However, the group discovers that the storm on Dezolis hasn't stopped. Raja asserts again that the cause is coming from Garuberk Tower. Rika agrees that there is something else causing the storm and it needs to be figured out. Chaz takes the lead on the mission back to Dezolis to figure out what's going on. Wren prepares the Ice Digger to ease their journey across the frozen expanses of Dezolis. Upon landing back on Dezolis, the group gets into the Ice Digger. While traveling, they come upon a cave that is oddly warm inside despite the unstoppable blizzard outside. Traversing the cave, they come to two talking cats that say they are Musk Cats and get some kind of feeling of fond remembrance from Chaz. They tell Chaz to go further inside to speak to the old man. The old man is a large Musk Cat and tells Chaz that it feels like it's not the first time they've met. He imparts his treasure, the Silver Tusk, to Chaz and implores him to make good use of it. The group also heads to the climate control center of Dezolis (Raja insists that this isn't the cause of the abnormal weather), only to be ambushed by D-Elm-Lars, an agent of an unknown enemy. D-Elm-Lars tells them they were foolish to come here, calls them morons, and tells them this was nothing more than a trap. After the group kills D-Elm-Lars, Chaz is worried because the mysterious being had been talking like Dark Force was still alive. Continuing their travels, they come to the town of Meese. They're informed that a strange illness is going around and to be careful. Upon entering the inn and meeting the Esper in charge, they're told that the illness started shortly after the Garuberk Tower appeared. Raja's assertions confirmed, he passes out. Chaz thinks he's joking but he's caught the illness and is running a fever. After getting Raja to a bed, Chaz is still in disbelief but Rune asks Rika if she feels "it" too. She agrees and Rune states he's sensed it ever since they got to Dezolis but it's particularly strong in Meese. Rune explains to Chaz that it's the Black Energy Wave they're sensing and most likely coming from Garuberk Tower. Suddenly, an Esper rushes into the room and exclaiming that Kyra Tierney, a headstrong and reckless Esper, has gone to the Garuberk Tower alone. The Esper says that the tower is surrounded by carnivorous trees. The Esper Mansion The group quickly heads northeast to Garuberk Tower to save Kyra. Upon arriving to the carnivorous forest, Chaz quickly realizes that the Ice Digger is no good against the forest. Rika spots Kyra being attacked by the trees. Realizing that fighting the trees is a futile effort since they keep growing, the group retreats back to Meese where Kyra thanks them for rescuing her and introduces herself while Rune tries to look inconspicuous in the background for an unknown reason. They try to figure out a way to get past the forest but no one has any idea. Kyra says that the Esper Leader, Lutz, should know a way. She tells the group about how Lutz and Alis saved the Algo system from Dark Force. Chaz is incredulous at the notion of someone still being alive from 2,000 years ago. Kyra explains that he still lives in the deepest depths of the Esper Mansion but no one is allowed to see him except high-ranking Espers. Kyra idolizes Lutz as a reverent person. The group resolves that they must help the people of Meese before they all succumb to the illness and that Lutz will be able to help. Upon arrival to the Esper Mansion, the group is greeted by the guards and let through. Inside the mansion, there are statues of a gentle-looking, beautiful woman adorning the place. After talking with several of the denizens of the mansion, it becomes clear that Lutz is revered close to godhood by the Espers. Every single one of the Espers feel the Black Energy Wave, as well. The group makes their way to the inner sanctum but are initially turned away by the royal guards. Rune steps forward and insists that they be allowed to enter. The guard is shocked by the request from Rune and apologizes to him thus allowing the group to enter the inner sanctum. Chaz is confused by this turn of events. Inside the inner sanctum they meet an old Esper who is acquainted with Rune, exclaiming his safe return. Rune says that he's going down the stairs of the inner sanctum to Lutz's room and Kyra gets excited to finally meet Lutz. On a table in the room is a floating ball; Kyra asks Lutz to show himself. Rune reveals that Lutz isn't there and actually died a long time ago. Kyra is severely let down and her faith nearly shattered by this revelation. Rune stops her cries of incredulity to explain to her that even though Lutz's body is gone his spirit lives on. He put his spirit into the Telepathy Ball. Rika asks if Lutz is in the ball but Rune tells her that he isn't. He explains that if the right person appears to the ball that Lutz's spirit will be transferred into that person. Rune cooly points to his head and Rika questions that Rune is Lutz. The old Esper from before states that is correct and that Rune is the 5th generation Lutz. Kyra is shocked at this information. Rune explains to Chaz that there has been a cycle in the Algo system where catastrophes occur every 1,000 years due to the appearance of Dark Force. Every thousand years a hero would appear and defeat Dark Force to bring peace to Algo and restore the balance. Rika says that the group defeated Dark Force on Kuran but there's been no stop to the catastrophes in Algo. Rune continues to explain that due to the destruction of Parma a thousand years ago the balance of the Algo system was weakened. Rune isn't sure if Dark Force is still alive but the Black Energy Wave can still be felt. He asserts that the evil is not gone and needs to be defeated. Rune tells Chaz that he has chosen him to be the hero to defeat Dark Force. Chaz is shocked and doesn't know why Rune chose him. Rune feels that Chaz is a man of potential but is untested. Rune apologizes for keeping the information about Lutz and Dark Force secret for so long. Rune concludes that they need to go to Garuberk Tower to find the answers they need to this situation. The old Esper says that the tower is surrounded by the carnivorous trees but says that the Eclipse Torch is capable of destroying the forest. The group will need to go to Gumbious Temple to retrieve the torch. Kyra is thoroughly disappointed that Rune is Lutz saying that he's insensitive and nothing like the reverent person she idolized. Rune says that he, and Lutz for that matter, have always been like that. Kyra whines in disappointment. Lashiec's Air Castle The group heads to Gumbious Temple where they beseech the Honor Guard to allow them to borrow the Eclipse Torch. The guard vehemently disagrees to let them borrow it and won't allow the holy flame beyond the temple gate. Despite the request coming from Lutz and that the entire Algo system is in danger, he doesn't want to lend out the torch. During the altercation, three mysterious brothers in robes, the Xe-A-Thouls, from the Air Castle teleport in and steal the Eclipse Torch. They taunt Rune saying he'll know who to expect there. After they leave, Rune tells the Honor Guard that they will retrieve the Torch if they can use it to kill the carnivorous forest. Rika asks Rune about the Air Castle, and Rune tells them that it floated over Parma a long time ago. Chaz then asks who the Xe-A-Thouls were talking ago. Rune tells them that they were possibly talking about a certain king named... Lashiec (now we know who sent D-Elm-Lars). But Lashiec was killed by the first Lutz and Alis, so Rune is unsure as to who may be waiting for the group at the Air Castle, if it even still exists in the asteroid belt where Parma used to be. The group heads for the airport and Wren looks for the Air Castle in the asteroid belt. Miraculously, he finds the Air Castle in the asteroid belt. They take off to the fabled castle and, after landing there, the group makes their way through the huge castle, fighting their way through Bladerights, Frost Sabers, Stoneheads, Spectors and Dimension Worms until they find the Xe-A-Thouls. They say they have no use for any of them but Lutz, whom they wish to kill. The trio attacks, but they are all killed by the group. After killing the three, they delve deeper into the castle until they find the Eclipse Torch... or at least a decoy which turns into a Spector. After the group gets rid of the Spector, confused as to where the real Eclipse Torch is, Lashiec appears in a zombie-like form and threatens to turn them all into tortured souls like himself. However, the group defeats him (barely). Lashiec says they may have won, but they'll never get the Eclipse Torch. He tries to dispose of it, but Rika snatches it at the last second. As the group celebrates their victory, Lashiec then starts to dissolve into nothingness but says that even now he won't die: he must work for "Him", for as long as "He" exists, Lashiec shall forever continue to bring calamity to the future of Algo. The second Lashiec is completely gone, the Air Castle starts to collapse. Chaz, Rika, Rune, Kyra, and Wren run for their lives and escape via the Landale just before the Air Castle explodes, killing all the evil creatures living in it. Afterwards, Rune states that Lashiec is rather pathetic when one comes to think about it; he was seduced by an evil power long ago, and now he is but a pawn of that evil. Chaz then asks who this "He" Lashiec was talking about. Rika adds if it was Dark Force he had mentioned, and if the evil incarnate is still alive... The Garuberk Tower The group hastily returns to the Gumbious Temple with the Torch. The Honor Guard is extremely thankful and lets them take it as long as they return it afterwards. The group heads to the forest of carnivorous trees and Chaz then uses the holy flame to destroy the forest. With no obstacle in their way to the tower, the group heads in. Once inside, the group finds that the tower is very much like a living creature; veins circulating with greenish fluid, eyeballs used to activate weird elevator-like vacuoles, and a fleshy interior. The group explore the tower with mild interest and a bit of disgust. Along the way, they encounter more hostile creatures, including more Frost Sabers, Stone Heads and Chaos Sorcerers, and new creatures such as Hakenlefts, King Sabers and Rahdins. In the heart of the tower, Chaz, Rika, Rune, Kyra, and Wren find a weird arachnid creature like that of a huge Scorpirus. It has a familiar face... Rika asks if it's Dark Force, and Rune confirms this. Wren says that the Dark Force in the Garuberk Tower doesn't compare to any creature they had encountered on Kuran, leading Rika to infer that there are two Dark Forces. Rune dismisses this, saying the evil incarnate must've transported to the tower after he was defeated on Kuran and assumed a new form. Dark Force senses the presence of Chaz and company, then he tries to scare them off again with a Lightning Shower, but the group attacks back and, after a long, tiring battle, Dark Force disappears. The second Dark Force is gone, the tower disperses. The second the Garuberk Tower is gone, the group realizes the job is finally done, and they can now rest easy with the knowledge that they were able to keep the climate under control, and were able to stop Dark Force. Twice! Kyra says she still has some work to do back at Meese and says her farewells. She says that Chaz is so endearing, kind of like a baby brother (Chaz responds to this: "WHAT?!? Don't be ridiculous!") Kyra also tells Rune that he wasn't exactly what she expected the reverent Lutz would be, but he certainly didn't bring shame to his name. Once she departs, Chaz asks Rune if he's really that undependable since Kyra mentioned him as a baby brother. Rune replies that Chaz has matured a lot on their long journey, but he's still pretty much like him. The two have a go at eachother again, indicating that the two friends are still pretty much rivals. Rika just sighs and says, "You two just don't quit, do you?" (Still under construction...) Return To Motavia The Mysterious Fourth Planet Megid & Elsydeon The Final Battle The Aftermath Category:Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium